Kim's Minority Report
by Cielag
Summary: Once again, Kim Possible answers a call to help save the world. But this time, her heroics lead her to the future where she has to help a future Precrime Chief as well as save lives in the process. To slow Kim’s progress is an agent snoop named Danny Wi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters from Kim Possible or "Minority Report", although I do claim Trisha Goodwin as my own, original character. All rights reserved to Disney and the creators of "Minority Report". No profit is being made off of this story._

**P/L:** Once again, Kim Possible answers a call to help save the world. But this time, her heroics lead her to the future where she has to help a future Pre-crime Chief as well as save lives in the process. To slow Kim's progress is an agent snoop named Danny Witwer, a man bent on bringing the Pre-cop to justice. Will Kim save the day or will the Pre-cop be victim to a crime that he never committed?

**Minority Report2 janvier 2003**

PART ONE I. Future Crime Fighters 

"You cannot fight this alone," Agatha, the female Pre-cog, told John Anderton, a former chief Pre-cop. Agatha, a nearly bald, slim figure of a late teen, shivered in Anderton's arms, despite being clothed in a warm, dark-gray fleece coat and a pair of jeans. Agatha tried to ignore her inside screaming from the "murder" Anderton had unknowingly committed. The constant flashbacks of the murder inside Agatha's head provoked Agatha into a state of semi-conscious moaning and whimpering.

Agatha, clutching Anderton's dark coat, continued, "You need the help of three past crime fighters and the alliance of someone, who, in due time, will no longer be with us."

Anderton, the medium height, short, dark haired man-on-the-run, stared questionably at Agatha shivering in his arms. A question of Agatha's motives nagged in Anderton's mind, but so far, Anderton remembered, Agatha had never proved false and her word was always truthful, correct, and creditable. Thus, Anderton put aside his questions and simply agreed, "Alright." Anderton asked, "Who do I call upon?"

II. Kim Possible 

I'm your basic average girl

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble

There is nothing I can't do

When danger calls just know that I am on my way!

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If ya just call my name, Kim Possible

Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me

When ya page me it's okay.

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring.

Doesn't matter if it is day or night

Everything's gonna be alright.

Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me.

"Kim here," Kim answered her virtual cell phone, "So what's the sitch?"

"Kim, it's Wade, and we've got an odd request," the young African American whiz-kid told Kim.

"Wade," Kim laughed, "What kind of 'odd request' haven't I heard?"

"You need to go to Washington D.C. and help out a Pre-cop by the name of John Anderton. This fellow, Anderton, is the Chief of the Pre-crime Department over in D.C. He says that it is _imperative_ that we help!"

"Helping a Pre-cop out of a dilemma in Washington D.C. on a school night," Kim thought. She thought for a quick second before giving a smile and replying in a perky voice, "No problem!"

"Good," Wade nodded with a smile. "Anderton will be waiting for you outside the Norton Hotel on Ebbey Street."

"Wade, just one question before we get into logistics," Kim stated, gently cutting off Wade.

"Sure, what is it K.P.?"

"What's a Pre-cop?" Kim inquired earnestly.

"Hold on," Wade said, typing into his computer, "I was just asking myself that question when I called you." Wade pounded a couple keys on the keyboard, remarking, "Accessing future police activity department information." A couple seconds and a couple clicks later, Wade announced, "Ah, here it is. Pre-crime is the latest development in crime prevention. It has been running for the past six years as an experiment in the Washington D.C. area. Chief John Anderton heads this elite Pre-crime unit that helps find evidence to find and convict future murderers."

"So I take it that the Pre-cops are the cops of the future who track down these future murderers," Kim stated in a questioning tone.

"That's correct," Wade nodded. He then said, "Kim, you should probably get going before it gets too late."

"Good thinking, Wade," Kim smiled. Kim started to close her cell phone when she suddenly felt the impulse to ask, "So, what's the odd part of this request?"

"You have to go to the year two-thousand fifty-four," Wade replied. "That's the odd part about it."

"Okay, that changes things," Kim remarked with a frown. Then she brightened as she thought, "Well, I'm taking Ron and Rufus along, so it can't be all that bad! I will definitely need their help to battle this future evil."

"Good call, Kim," Wade nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing," Kim smiled, adding a nod.

Wade told her sincerely, "Kim, good luck and be careful!"

"Don't worry; you know me!" Kim replied.

Closing her cell phone, Kim heard Ron's familiar voice calling to her.

"Hey Kim!" Ron exclaimed, coming over to his slender, redhead friend. Ron, a sort of geeky, blond-haired teenager roughly Kim's age, (whom had a pet naked mole rat named Rufus) came out to Kim. Ron and Rufus were an inseparable duo that constantly thought about food (mainly cheese burritos and nachos) but through their seemingly lack of intelligence, Ron and Rufus retained a heart of gold that always seemed to pull Kim through her hard times.

Ron asked, ignoring his pink rodent friend crawling up to the right shoulder of his red sports jersey shirt, "Need the help of Ron Stoppable and the unconquerable Rufus?"

"Oh Ron," Kim laughed, "Of course I need your guys' help! Since when have I not needed your help?"

Ron and Rufus thought about Kim's question, unsure how to respond to it. Kim glanced around her, wondering out loud, "I wonder how we're getting to the future? I've never traveled through time before!"

Just then, a phone from a red phone booth began ringing. Ron gave a smile as he thought about the phone booth being the time traveling machine. Excitedly, Ron pointed at the phone booth while Rufus began hopping up and down. Ron squeaked, "I bet it's the phone booth that's going to be the time traveling machine!"

"Ron," Kim sighed, heading to the phone booth. Taking a look at the ringing phone, Kim picked up the phone, looked at Ron in the phone booth with her, and sighed, "A phone booth is no sort of…"

The phone booth door closed, trapping the three inside. Then, a great cracking sound was heard above as a giant blue bubble began forming from the top of the booth. The shell fell around the red phone booth. Little sparks of electricity began forming inside of the bubble; the sparks hit the sides of the phone booth, causing no harm to the occupants inside. Then, in a quick second, the phone booth vanished, leaving nothing behind in its spot, not even a burn mark.

**III. Many Meetings…The Plan**

Anderton sat nervously in the lobby of the hotel room that he and Agatha were hiding in. Even though Anderton was still in shock from the realization of a set up and the "murder" in which several dozen people thought he committed, Anderton tried to maintain a sense of calmness to not frighten Agatha. Anderton knew that it had been rough for Agatha to see the "murder" happen, just as she predicted. But had not taken place in the entire manner that she foresaw. But, murder was always traumatizing to those who witnessed the act, and this was why Agatha was still shivering.

Tucking the blanket tighter around Agatha and gently rubbing her shoulders, Anderton quietly asked, "Agatha, tell me, who is the fourth person that you spoke of? You said that 'later he will perish'."

"Yes, he will die," Agatha nodded, her eyes still wide with fear and horror. Agatha continued in her dark, melancholic voice, "But his future can be changed with your help. Can you see?" Agatha lifted a weary hand and pointed outside.

Anderton looked to where the Pre-cog was pointing. A red phone booth had appeared just outside the doorway to the hotel. The few people in the premises leapt out of the way while others simply shrugged and continued on their way.

"The phone booth, they've arrived," Agatha stated.

Anderton rose, bringing Agatha to a standing position. Shifting Agatha's weight so the Pre-cog would simply lean against his shoulder, Anderton began walking towards the red phone booth. As Anderton and Agatha neared the phone booth, Anderton heard Kim gasping to Ron:

"….time traveling device."

Kim and Ron curiously peer through the windows and gawk at the bustling metropolis. Then, Kim spotted Anderton and Agatha standing next to the phone booth. Giving a relieved smile, happy in the knowledge that the time traveling proved a success, Kim exited the phone booth with Ron right behind her.

Anderton gave the late-teen female a friendly smile and greeted, "I am John Anderton and this is Agatha. I've been told that your services would come in handy for what I have to go through; that's why you've been summoned here."

"We're glad to help," Kim smiled. She offered her hand to Anderton and introduced, "I am Kim Possible and this is my best friend, Ron Stoppable."

Ron chirped in, adding his own humor, "When there's danger or trouble we're here on the double!"

Kim gave a soft laugh, shrugging Ron off. Turning back to Anderton, Kim asked, "So, what's the sitch?"

"I'm being set up for murder," Anderton stated. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I was supposed to commit murder, but then I decided that I can control my future and so I didn't. But, the guy, (Leo Crow) was his name, told me that if I didn't kill him, his family wasn't going to be taken care of and he wound up turning my gun upon himself and shooting himself. He fell through the window and fell several stories to his death."

Ron remarked, noting the semi-chaotic sprenzy around the hotel, "No wonder there's so much police activity around here."

Kim asked, ignoring Ron, "So how come you're still here? I mean, wouldn't the police, err…the Pre-cops have seen you sitting in the hotel lobby?"

"Yes," Anderton nodded, "But I had my retinas changed so that way I couldn't be identified. Plus, Agatha has warned me ahead of time when to hide, look away, or pick up an object so that way I wouldn't be detected."

Ron inquired, looking slightly bewildered, "You had your retinas changed?" Anderton nodded. Ron's mouth dropped open as he questionably asked, "Does that mean you actually had your eyes taken out?" Again, Anderton gave a slow nod. Ron shook his head, putting his hands up, exclaiming, "This future place is so incredibly weird!"

Anderton growled lightly, "Well, having your eyes taken out and given new ones wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world you know."

"We're getting off the subject," Kim cut in. Giving Ron a light glare, Kim said, "Ron, we need to help Mr. Anderton solve who has been setting him up. We're not here to discuss the future!"

"Right as always K.P!" Ron exclaimed with a smile.

Turning her attention back to Anderton and Agatha, Kim asked, "Do you have any idea who might be setting you up?"

"I don't have an idea," Anderton replied lowly. He hissed, "I _know_ who set me up."

Kim and Ron waited patiently for Anderton to continue. Anderton, seeing his rapt audience's stare, continued, "I believe that Agent Danny Witwer from the Federal Bureau of Investigation has framed me."

"Are there any motives?" Kim questioned earnestly.

"Witwer was sent here to oversee what went on in the Pre-crime department. The Federal Bureau, in reality, sent Witwer to find a flaw in the system in order to prevent the Pre-crime experiment from going national."

Anderton took a breath before continuing, "Witwer had told me that there was always a flaw and that flaw was always human."

Ron stated, agreeing with Anderton, "That definitely sounds like a set-up to me!"

Kim assumed, speaking out her thoughts slowly, "So, what you're saying is that Witwer was simply snooping around in order to find a way to make something go wrong. And then, upon creating the human-flaw, report it back to his superiors and have the experiment shut down?"

"That's what it appears to be," Anderton stated with a sigh. After a lengthy period of thoughtful silence, Anderton questioned in the form of a statement, "From what Agatha had told me, there's supposed to be a third member to your party."

Kim thought about this for a bit, wondering whom Anderton was referring to. But Ron simply laughed and stated with a smile, "Oh, you mean my main man, Rufus!"

Reaching into his pocket, Ron pulled out a pink, naked mole rat. The creature named Rufus had been soundly sleeping in Ron's pocket but now, Rufus was awake. Rufus gave an enormous, mole-rat yawn and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

Giving the mole rat an incredulous frown, Anderton began questioning Agatha's reasoning for having a naked mole rat fit into the scheme of saving the day. Anderton looked to Agatha, hoping to find assurance in the Pre-cog's nervous state.

Agatha, clutching Anderton's shoulder and breathing heavily as she stared vacantly into the distance, murmured, "We're wasting time. The Pre-cops are on their way." Agatha then went silent for a brief bit. Allowing her words to sink in to the quad. Agatha then continued in her quiet, dim voice, "He's back at the Pre-crime Lab, snooping around. He's watching, waiting…he knows his next moves yet he hesitates because he knows the consequences of his actions. But still, he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep doing his job. The killing, the murders, it will continue because I'm not there. And because I'm not there, no one will know about the murder that he will commit."

Kim questioned, raising an eyebrow at the trembling Pre-cog, "Who is she referring too?"

"Witwer," Anderton growled darkly. "I knew he was just waiting for me to make a mistake!" Anderton gave a frustrated sigh.

Kim, noticing the urgency of the situation, stated, "Ron and I will head back to the Pre-crime lab and check things out." Anderton gave a slight nod. Anderton was still deep in thought, trying to figure the set-up out. Kim continued, "I wouldn't worry too heavily Mr. Anderton; we will get to the bottom of this."

Looking up at Kim with a slight, relieved smile, Anderton said, "Thank you, Kim, Ron. I really appreciate it."

"Sides," Ron chirped in. "While we're interrogating this 'Mr. Witwer', you can still be doing your own research knowing that we're kind of 'stalling' Witwer."

"Good thinking Ron," Kim smiled, patting her friend on the back.

Anderton stated, thinking, "Well, since it seems as though you guys will keep Witwer off my back, I will be able to get out of the area with Agatha and continue my pursuit in the Anne Lively Case."

Kim raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of the case. Kim inquired, "What's that case about?"

"It's the vision Agatha saw and pointed out to me," Anderton quickly replied. Speaking in a lower voice, Anderton continued, "I believe that there's a connection between this case, and my being framed."

"Sounds plausible," Kim agreed. She thought for a quick bit before saying, "I'll make sure that I ask Mr. Witwer about that when we go and meet him."

Just then, Agatha began shaking as she cried quietly, "Can you see, can you see…we must get out of here! They are coming and they will see you!"

Anderton shot Kim a look of importance. Kim nodded and said, "I'll give you a shout if we find anything."

"And I'll call you guys if I need anything or come up with any new developments," Anderton replied. Taking Agatha to his red Lexus, Anderton placed the Pre-cog in the comfortable, cushy, gray seat, and buckled Agatha in. Closing the door, Anderton returned to Kim and Ron. Anderton thanked them in a quiet voice, "I just want to thank you Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and you, Rufus," Rufus gave a small, excited squeak. Anderton continued, "for helping me in this situation. I really appreciate it."

"No big," Kim smiled. As Anderton went to the driver's side of his vehicle, Kim turned to Ron and asked, "Ready to go Ron?"

"I'm all set K.P.," Ron announced. He glanced to his shoulder and asked his naked mole rat friend, "What about you Rufus? Are you all set?"

"Food…" Rufus replied with a longing, sad look twinkling in his eyes.

"Is that all you guys think about is food?" Kim inquired, trying to be stern while holding back her laughter. Kim knew that even though Ron and Rufus usually preferred the inactivity of the usual day, the inseparable duo could always be relied on to follow Kim to the very end of any mission they ever underwent.

"So," Ron inquired inquisitively, "Who is this Danny Witwer that we're all after?"

"I'm not sure," Kim replied with a frown. Pulling out her cell phone, Kim smiled, "But I bet I know someone who does!"

Kim quickly dialed a number in the phone. Seconds later, Kim was asking, "Hey Wade, do you know any information about a Danny Witwer?"

"Not off hand, but I can check," came Wade's reply. There was a moment where Wade was typing in his computer, searching for background information. Wade began repeating in a steady rate the information he saw, "Danny Brian Witwer…age thirty two, born on the thirty-first of January, two-thousand twenty-two. Father and mother, deceased…father murdered, mother died of heart failure. Witwer is an only child…born in the Christian faith…"

Kim sighed impatiently, "I'm glad you can find all his "readily available" information Wade, really, I am glad, but can you find any information that would be useful about his work in the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"Not really," Wade replied in a disappointed voice. "All access to the sites has been blocked. It seems as if the future government gained total privacy while the public lost almost all of their privacy." Wade continued typing. Stopping, Wade shook his head sadly and replied forlornly, "I'm sorry Kim. There's just no way to access any of his work files."

"It's okay Wade," Kim told him with an encouraging smile. "You've done your best and that's all I can ever ask for."

"Thanks K.P.," Wade smiled. "I wish I could be of more help but, for what it's worth, good luck!"

"Thanks," Kim replied. Then she closed her cell phone, looked to Ron, and said, "Alright, now for finding Mr. Witwer and asking him the questions ourselves."

"Right behind ya K.P.," Ron replied enthusiastically, adding a positive smile.

**IV. Danny Witwer…the Confrontation**

An auburn hair, plump woman dressed in dusky attire walked steadily into the Prep-crime lab. This was Anderton's secretary, Mrs. Fosk. The pleasant, serious woman with broad-rimmed glasses hanging lowly on her nose marched over to Danny Witwer, the newly imposed "Chief Commander" over the situation.

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of the suited, unshaven man, Mrs. Fosk announced with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, "Mr. Witwer, your girlfriend, Trisha Goodwin is here."

Witwer, a philanthropic (at heart) but a sarcastic, snot-nosed agent sent from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, turned his weary brown eyes towards the secretary and gave the elderly woman a casual smile. Like Mrs. Fosk, Witwer also wore a pair of glasses. But Witwer's glasses fit snuggly on the bridge of his nose and unlike Mrs. Fosk's, Witwer's glasses defined a certain degree of intelligence the young agent retained.

In a sudden perk of interest, Witwer replied quickly, "Yes, send her in right away Mrs. Fosk."

"I'll send her straight in then, Mr. Witwer," Mrs. Fosk replied in a snappy tone of voice. Without a further word, Mrs. Fosk turned abruptly from Witwer and marched out the door, slamming the door "accidentally on purposely" shut behind her.

Witwer gave a small sniff of amusement before turning back to the screen he had previously been viewing. The news of Leo Crow's death had reached Witwer's ears but the news had not yet taken its full affect upon the agent. Instead of taking action, like the rest of the Pre-crime officers trying track down the whereabouts of John Anderton (the supposed "murderer"), Witwer had become interested in the case that Anderton had reopened, the Anne Lively Case. But, so far, Witwer was confused about why the case had been so important to Anderton.

Just then, the glass door opened and a spunky, slender female with full golden wavy hair that seemed to make her face radiate with energy and joy, entered the room. The woman, slightly younger than Witwer, had the poise of a ballet dancer as she gracefully crossed the room in elegant strides. Her attire reflected a sense of charm but refinement from the common revealing look. The woman wore a white, spaghetti-stringed tang-top and a light yellow skirt. The integrity, the composure, and the beatific personality reflected the inner confidence that had attracted Witwer to the woman in the first place. This charming woman was Witwer's beloved girlfriend, Trisha Goodwin.

Coming to a graceful stop, Trisha smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and greeted in a voice full of energy, "Hi Danny!"

Witwer returned Trisha's smile and greeted warmly, "Trisha, I am so happy to see you!" Trisha gave a small laugh. Witwer gave a contented sigh as he continued, "Well, it has been kind of rough here, trying to work with the Pre-cops." Witwer paused as he stared into Trisha's deep blue eyes. Witwer whispered, "I've been missing your sweet voice, tender touch, and your soothing soul. I hate that I have to be away for so long and I hate that I have to work so late. And with this new case…"

Trisha put a finger over Witwer's lips, silencing his rambling. Giving a knowing smile through an amused chuckle, Trisha responded in a quiet voice, "I understand completely." Trisha gave Witwer a small peck on the lips before continuing, "That's why I came to see you."

"You know, you're really not supposed to be up here," Witwer told her in a stern, but contented voice.

"I know, I know," Trisha replied softly, still smiling. "But I missed being with you and my heart lead me here before my mind could stop me. Then my heart had my feet convinced to continue walking the distance here and finally, both my heart and feet convinced my hands that they should open the door, and come in. It was finally my heart that moved my lips to speak to you."

"Well, I am greatly moved," Witwer smiled, giving a slight chuckle. Witwer then gave Trisha an affectionate kiss on the lips that lasted for a moderate, romantic tempus. Then, as he pulled away slightly, Witwer whispered, "I love you, Trisha. I love you so much."

Again, Witwer gave Trisha a lengthy, tender kiss on the lips, taking in each fond moment that he spent with her. The week that Witwer had been absent from Trisha's life had felt like an eternity. The purgatory in which Witwer suffered through left an empty feeling each night that only seemed deafened by the onslaught of recent work. But now, for the few precious minutes that the two were together, the moment was theirs and they wouldn't let anything separate them.

When the two pulled apart slightly, Trisha noticed the familiar look of question in Witwer's eyes. Catching on to the look, Trisha asked, "You look like you want to ask me something, Danny." Giving Witwer a knowing smile, Trisha continued, "I can see it in your eyes."

Witwer blinked in surprise. He already knew that his girlfriend had an uncanny sense for knowing his every move, but to actually read his mind, that seemed not so far-fetched as Witwer had previously thought. Giving a small chuckle with a broad grin, Witwer said nothing.

Instead, Witwer reflected on when he had first met Trisha a year and a half ago in Central Park. Witwer had been cent to the Big Apple for a short, weekend vacation to clear his mind before returning back to the Bureau. While traveling through Central Park, Witwer had stumbled upon Trisha submerged in her latest book, "Treasure Island" by Robert Luis Stevenson.

After engaging in a delightful conversation with the woman that lasted until well after dinner, Witwer knew that the two were meant for one another. Then, when Witwer had to return back to Washington D.C., he had asked Trisha if she wanted to come with him, to which Trisha readily accepted the offer. And so thus the two remained together through the year and in a half passionate relationship.

Witwer could only smile back at Trisha, afraid to really speak his mind.

Trisha read through his thoughts and stated, "Well, there's no time like the present. So, speak your peace before your lust for an answer dies."

Witwer gave a soft chuckle, "Well, my passion for you will never die." Trisha gave Witwer a loving smile. Witwer then gently gripped Trisha's hands and led her to a chair next to Anderton's desk.

Taking the seat, Trisha expectantly looked up at her boyfriend.

Still holding her hands, Witwer kneeled in front of Trisha. Gazing into Trisha's eyes, Witwer began, "Trisha, will you come live with me in my home, forever, and reside within my heart for always?" Taking an even deeper breath, Witwer pushed forward, "Trisha, will you come be my wife?"

"Yes!" Trisha cried, breaking into joyful tears. She gave Witwer a loving smile and then gratefully accepted his tender kiss.

Just then, the voice of Kim Possible's sincere voice broke the silence, "I really hate to put a temporary end to this romance, but we have a job to do."

Startled, Witwer and Trisha quickly looked in the direction of the redheaded teenage, superhero. Witwer asked in a serious, demanding tone, "What are you doing up here?" Witwer gestured at the door, thinking that Kim and Ron were a part of the usual tour group that toured the inner parts of the Pre-crime department. Witwer stated, "This isn't part of the tour kids. Now can you please leave? I need to finish my investigation."

"Well, that's why I'm here," Kim smiled. Witwer gave the teenage girl an incredulous look, not believing a word Kim said. Kim continued, fully aware of the doubt in Witwer's mind, "I was sent here to find out what you have against the Pre-crime department and also why you are so bent on finding a flaw in the system."

Witwer stared at Kim in surprise. A thought of Lamar Burgess, the director of the Pre-crime experiment, had sent the two teenagers to help in finding John Anderton as well as Agatha, the Pre-cog. But then, as Witwer continued to ponder the idea of added help, another thought crossed the agent's mind. Witwer began to test another thought that had crossed his mind. Perhaps, Witwer thought, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were here as yet another scheme in Anderton's game at eluding the Pre-cops. This idea, Witwer knew, was quite feasible, since Kim had stated that she was sent to the lab to find out what he had against the Pre-crime experiment.

Witwer stated lowly in the form of a question, "It was Anderton who sent you, wasn't it?"

Saying nothing, Kim simply arched an eyebrow and smiled knowingly at the dumbfounded agent.

Meanwhile, Ron looked back and forth between Witwer and Kim. Ron was beginning to wonder if Kim was trying to play mind games with Witwer, and if that was the case, it would be forever until he was able to get something to eat! Ron gave an exasperated sigh and asked, "We're not going to play twenty questions now are we, Kim?"

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Witwer simply became more confused at the matter at hand. Witwer glanced at Trisha standing next to him and gave her a gentle smile, whispering, "Trisha, sweetie, can you please give us a couple minutes?" Turning to give Kim a look of doubt, Witwer continued, "I think this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Alright," Trisha agreed, walking towards the door. She felt Witwer take a hold of her right hand and give it a loving squeeze. Trisha looked to her fiancée and gave him a loving smile.

Pausing at the door, Witwer told Trisha softly, "You can come back a little later. Don't let Mrs. Fosk stop you. You are more than welcome up here."

Trisha gave a soft laugh, smirking, "What? Let that tart stop me from coming up here to see you, I don't think so." Giving Witwer a quick kiss on the lips, Trisha smiled sadly at her lover and quietly said, "I miss you already." Then Trisha left the room, giving Witwer one last wistful glance before leaving.

When the door closed, Witwer turned to Kim and gave her an agitated glare. Averting his eyes to look upon the screen, Witwer marched haughtily past Kim towards the screen. Stopping in front of the screen, Witwer stared at the screen, as if to ask his questions and get answers. Then, moments later, Witwer turned to face Kim and gave the teenager a hard glare.

Witwer hissed, "Trisha's the greatest girl in the world. It was almost as if we were meant to be together from the very beginning." Witwer paused, scoffing, "Precious moments ruined by you two."

Ron put in earnestly, "Hey, it looked as though you two _were_ having a great time! Don't let us ruin that for you!" Ron gave a huge smile, continuing, "You know what they always say, 'don't let anyone rain on your parade'."

"Shut up," Witwer hissed lowly, his eyes radiating in a tint of immense annoyance.

Kim tried to intervene; worrying that if Witwer was as deceitful as Anderton had earlier stated that he was, Ron and Kim's safety was at stake. So, to try to break up the tension, Kim began speaking directly about the information she had uncovered to Witwer.

Kim came in between Ron and Witwer. Looking directly at Witwer, Kim got straight to the point; "It is believed that you are trying to frame Chief John Anderton by manipulating the system to make it look like Anderton murdered Leo Crow."

Witwer's glare deepened as he growled lowly, "Would you make that assumption without any sound proof?" Witwer gave a hollow laugh, "And what do you think I have against Anderton?"

"Well actually," Kim stated, side-stepping Witwer's question, "It isn't a question of 'what do you have against Anderton', it is more like, _why_ are you trying to shut down the Pre-crime experiment."

Witwer gave a small chuckle, looking down at Anderton's desk. Then, glancing up at a non-amused Kim, Witwer laughed, "Good use of reasoning Kim Possible. Perhaps some day you should work in the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Kim continued, picking up confidence in her accusations, "I was told that Pre-cogs never make a mistake when identifying a future murder. But, the system can be manipulated to make it seem as though a crime was about to be committed, when in reality, all the murder is, is a ploy, an artifice to an ever grander plot."

Witwer gave another laugh, putting his hands up on his hips. Witwer questioned through chuckles, "A plot to what, Kim?" Kim had no answer. Witwer gave a nod and scoffed, continuing, "Kim, Anderton already committed the murder. Leo Crow's dead because of this Pre-cop that you're trying to protect."

Pausing, Witwer thought about his statement and then, another thought came across the agent's mind. Witwer stated coolly, "I know that Lamar Burgess is protecting Anderton as well." Witwer gave Kim a cool smile and began stating in an accusing manner, "And I also know that you, Kim Possible, are now aiding this fugitive. You, Ron, and Lamar are all in it together, trying to protect Anderton. So, indeed, there is a greater scheme going on here."

"How can you say that we're in a grander scheme?" Kim demanded, feeling her anger rising. Quickly taking a check on her resentment, Kim continued in a more collected manner, "Yes, we want to protect and help Anderton, because we know he's innocent."

"Can you be sure of that?" Witwer demanded through a sneer.

"Well, that's for us to discern," Kim replied confidently. She gave Witwer a small glare.

Shaking his head, Witwer started towards the door, saying, "Fine, you can help Anderton in his game of 'cat and mouse' but rest assure, Kim Possible," Witwer breathed heavily, coming to a halt in front of Kim. "That when we find Anderton, he is going away for a very long time and I suggest that if you wish to continue breathing the fresh, open air of America, then you should quit bugging me and wasting my time!"

At that, Witwer tried to get around Kim, but the quick female stepped right into his path, declaring, "Not so fast Mr. Witwer." Giving him a steely glare, Kim continued, "You're not going anywhere until we can figure this out."

Giving Kim a deeper glare of annoyance than he already had, Witwer growled, "I'm sorry Kim, I cannot simply stand by, twiddling my thumbs while a murderer is on the loose." Witwer gave a sigh of annoyance, throwing Ron an agitated glare. Witwer continued, "It is clear to me, that you and your partner, Ron, are acting as decoys to throw off the investigation." Smirking, Witwer stated, "Well, I'm not buying it."

Then, Witwer tried again to get around Kim, but this time, the quick female stepped in front of Witwer, kicked the door shut, and stated, "I don't think so, Witwer!"

Behind her, Ron locked the door.

Witwer then went to Anderton's desk to pick up an obscure looking object. His face shone a deep annoyance in Kim and Ron's defiance. Witwer hated how that Anderton had hired a couple of children to slow the investigation. Witwer knew that he had to escape the two, and this was his only option.

Kim, seeing Witwer head for the desk, quickly leaped onto a rolling chair that was next to her. The force of her body hitting the chair sent the chair (and Kim) rolling in a hurried manner. Kim (on the chair) hit Witwer just as the agent was turning around. Both Kim and Witwer fell to the ground but it was Kim who recovered first.

Kim grabbed the object that Witwer had been reaching after. The object was a slender, silver, cylinder. The top part of the object was slightly larger than the rest of the object and it rotated on a three hundred and sixty degree axis. Kim figured that the object was some sort of weapon, and so upon grabbing it from Witwer, Kim pointed the weapon at the agent.

"I told you that you're not going anywhere," Kim stated firmly.

Not knowing whether or not Kim actually knew how to use the stun gun but not really wanting to take a chance of finding out, Witwer surrendered, putting his hands in the air. He gave Kim a steady glare.

"Take a seat and don't move," Kim stated firmly, directing Witwer into Anderton's desk chair.

From there, Ron (upon finding some rope) tied Witwer's hands and legs to the chair. When Ron finished, he dusted off his hands and proudly smiled at Kim. Kim gave Ron a slight nod, lowering the weapon.

Just then there came the musical beeping from the Kimmunicater. Plucking her phone from her pocket, Kim answered the phone in a perky voice, "Kim here."

"Kim, it's Anderton," the voice stated.

"What's up?" Kim asked, still using her energetic voice.

"I think I found some evidence that will help prove my innocence but I need the advice and opinion of someone else," Anderton stated. "Agatha said that I needed to get your opinion."

"No prob," Kim smiled. "We have Witwer under control so you don't have to worry about him for the present."

"That's comforting to hear," Anderton replied in a hurried tone. His voice sounded distracted, as if his mind was somewhere else.

Kim continued, "Ron and Rufus will stay here at the Pre-crime lab with Witwer and when I return I'll interrogate him."

Anderton nodded in agreement, "Alright, sounds good. I'll tell you when you're out of the building where to meet me. I don't want Witwer to know where I'm at."

Witwer gave a soft chuckle. He had heard Anderton's comment.

"I'll be out in a jiffy," Kim stated, closing her Kimmunicater.

Turning to Ron, Kim told him, "While I'm gone, I need you to stay here and watch over Mr. Witwer. I'll be back shortly."

"But how come I have to stay here?" Ron whined. "Isn't my opinion worthy of notice?"

"Yes, Ron, you're opinion is extremely trustworthy," Kim replied, giving Ron a comforting smile. "But Anderton asked for me to come and so I need to go."

"You always get to go places while I get stuck watching over the criminals," Ron grumbled. He gave Witwer a small smile, adding, "Not that you're a criminal or anything…"

"Please Ron," Kim pleaded, bringing up her lower lip and making it quiver. To deepen the effect, Kim made her eyes slightly water.

Ron saw the expression Kim was making; it was heart-wrenching. Covering his eyes with his arms, Ron wailed, "Oh, not the puppy-dog pout!" Then, lowering his arms, Ron gave a sigh and stated, "Fine, I'll stay here."

"You're the best," Kim smiled, walking past Ron. Stopping at the door, Kim stated, "When I come back, I'll bring you, Rufus, and Mr. Witwer some lunch."

"Cheese burritos with nachos?" Ron inquired hopefully.

Kim, giving a small laugh, nodded, "Yes, if that's what you wish." Giving Witwer a small smile, Kim stated, "I'll be back in a few."

Then she disappeared out of the Pre-crime lab.

V. Hampton the Hamster Dance…Breakout 

"What to do, what to do, what to do," Ron mumbled boredly, pacing about the Pre-crime lab. Glancing at his watch, Ron stated in a dark, unhappy voice, "Kim has been gone for what, five minutes?" Crossing his arms and leaning against Anderton's desk, Ron continued to grumble, "How dare she leave me for so long!"

Rufus, climbing out of Ron's pocket, hopped onto the desk and went over to Anderton's computer. In a couple seconds, the naked mole rat had the computer up and running. Then, Rufus began rummaging through Anderton's various files.

Witwer stared at the pink mole rat just next to him. Trying to edge away from the rodent, Witwer inquired in an unsure voice, "What is that pink thing?"

"It's not a thing!" Ron protested loudly, furrowing his eyebrows at Witwer. Coming over to the desk that Rufus was at, Ron leaned against the desk, continuing, "Rufus is a naked mole rat and he's my best buddy."

Witwer gave a slight sniff of boredom.

All of a sudden, from the two tiny, circular speakers that were connected to the computer a boisterous tempo blasted into the once still room. The music beat was fast paced and up-beat. In Ron and Rufus's time, the music would be classified as "New Age" and "Techno/Trance". But, in the year two-thousand fifty-four, the music was the sound of young people.

Witwer grumbled, "I hate that song!" Turning to give Rufus a glare, Witwer demanded in a tone of a whine, "Can't you find anything else besides 'Hampton the Hamster Dance'?"

Rufus simply shook his head and began grooving to the tempo of the music. Shortly there after, Ron began dancing to the music as well. With the two dancing to the techno music, Witwer began feeling slightly afraid of the two.

But then, Witwer felt the rope around his right wrist loosen. Giving a slight smile, Witwer began carefully wiggling his way out of his bondages. With enough effort, Witwer knew, he could have himself free before the paradoxical pair even discovered that he was free.

Ron sang along to the music, "All right everybody, now here we go! It's a brand new version of the do-c-do!" Witwer freed his right hand and began working on his left hand. Ron continued dancing, not even noticing, "Just stomp your feet and clap your hands, c'mon everybody it's the hamster dance!"

Witwer freed his left hand and immediately began working on his feet. Rufus and Ron continued dancing, completely oblivious to their escaping captive, "Bouncing time to the beat, hey you don't even have to move your feet!"

Witwer freed himself in time to see Ron and Rufus trying to shake their behinds. Arching an eyebrow, Witwer simply watched the two trying their best to groove to the music.

Ron continued singing, shaking his behind at Rufus (who, in turn, shook his at Ron) "Just shake your 'thang' like I see ya move," Ron and Rufus hopped around on one foot, "now steer around and feel the groove!"

Rufus leapt into the air, hollering, "Yee-ha!"

Ron exclaimed, "Let's try it!"

Having seen enough of the "booty-shaking", Witwer went over to the computer and abruptly turned off the speakers. Awkward silence filled the room as Ron and Rufus continued dancing, a little slow to the knowledge that their music had been cut off.

Then, Ron, catching on to the lack of music, began slowing his dancing. Glancing over at Witwer standing with a smug smile plastered on his face, Ron could only stare at Witwer in amazement. Ron continued dancing, but his pace lessened until he had stopped dancing altogether. Rufus, seeing Ron stop, brought an end to his dancing fun as well.

Smirking, Witwer stated, mimicking the song and dipping his head as he spoke, "Hey, I think you're catching on."

VI. To My Captive Audience Ron and Rufus immediately put their hands up in the air. They didn't want to tangle with the man of whom they thought to be the one behind the set up. Even still, Ron managed to growl, "K.P. knows what you're up to Witwer and when she finds out that you've taken us hostage she's not going to be very pleased with you!" 

"I'm sure," Witwer replied with a sarcastic smile.

Ron continued, "K.P. is the most intelligent person you'll ever find! In the past, the present, even in the future she knows what's going on!"

Witwer nodded, "I have no doubt…"

Ron cut him off sharply, "And she's a cheerleader so you'd be amazed at what Kim _can't_ do!"

"That's pretty amazing…" Witwer tried to interject but once again, Ron cut him off.

"Oh sure," Ron stated sarcastically, putting his hand up in front of Witwer, "You may disagree with me now,"

"Ron," Witwer grumbled, trying to get Ron to take a breath of air.

Ron continued nonstop, "But mark my words when K.P. finds out about this she's going to be going through the roof!"

"Ron!" Witwer exclaimed. Ron immediately silenced, looking astonished at Witwer. Witwer continued, giving a relieved sigh, "I'm not taking you as my hostages!"

"You're not?" Ron questioned, surprised. He gave Rufus a quick glance to see what the rodent was thinking. Rufus was just as astonished as Ron. Looking back at Witwer, Ron narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why are you not taking us as hostages?"

For an answer, Witwer picked up the cylinder weapon that Kim had earlier found. Witwer stated, looking from the weapon to Ron, "Look, we both know that this is a gun, right?"

"Right," Ron agreed slowly. Then, as he was confused by what the object was, Ron stated loudly, "Wait, no, I don't know what that is!"

"It's a stun gun," Witwer stated coolly. "It's a non-lethal tool that Pre-cops use."

"Oh, is that all that that is," Ron sighed in boredom. He had expected something more amazing to come from such an intriguing piece of equipment.

Witwer re-asked his question, "So we both know that this gun is useful, correct?"

"Right on that," Ron replied confidently.

Stepping up to Ron, Witwer smiled, handing the gun over to Ron, "Now you have it." Witwer then stepped away from Ron and smiled, "Now, if we can just get past these childish antics, I'd like to finish watching the videos depicting the murder of Anne Lively I found in Anderton's collection."

Ron gave a slow nod, stating, "Sure thing."

Witwer gave a slight smile in acceptance, nodding his head a bit as he spoke, "Good, I'm glad that _we_ can now sift through this information."

VII. The Call 

Ron sat at one of the chairs next to the large, clear computer screen. He was watching Witwer sift through various amounts of information that had been recovered from Anderton's belongings. One of the items that Witwer found was a data chip recovered from Containment. The disk showed the violent, drowning of a woman by the name of Anne Lively. Ron could hardly watch the horrible act of murder taking place and the same could be said for Rufus (who now resided on Ron's shoulder).

But, unlike the cringing duo, Witwer was entranced with the scene unfolding on the screen. Then, once the disk was over, Witwer went back to Anderton's computer and switched disks. The same murder of Anne Lively appeared on screen. Witwer watched that video in its entirety. Then, Witwer switched disks again and kept replaying the wide-shot of the drowning in the lake.

Ron was about to question Witwer's motive for replaying the same scene but Ron could see the look of concentration and focus coming from Witwer's eyes. Ron knew better than to disturb the agent who clearly was on to something. Although, Ron wished that

Again, Witwer switched disks and watched the same wide-shot scene of the murder. Then, after a bit of rewinding the scene, Witwer finally stopped the video. Taking the disk out of the computer, Witwer gave Ron a confident smile and spoke with enthusiasm, "I've stumbled onto to something."

"And what might that be?" Ron inquired, suddenly interested in the new information.

"Anderton was on to something with these two videos of the murder of Anne Lively," Witwer stated. He thought for a second, looking at both disks. Then, a thought crossed the agent's mind that he hadn't thought of before. Witwer glanced up at Ron and stated, "I bet someone is framing Anderton for murder in order to get him off of this case. The person needed to shut Anderton up so he is doing the one thing that can get a person put away forever…and that's 'supposed' murder."

Grabbing his black coat, Witwer headed to the door, motioning for Ron and Rufus to follow. Witwer told them, "Come on you two, we're going to the Norton Hotel and check out the crime area. I bet there's going to be more conclusive evidence there."

"Right with you, Sir," Ron smiled, standing. Rufus, standing on Ron's shoulder, gave a small squeak of agreement and hopped excitedly on Ron's shoulder.

Just then, Witwer's cell phone rang. Picking it up, Witwer greeted, "Witwer."

The soft, fearful voice of Agatha spoke clearly through the line, "Can you see?" There was a brief period of silence before Witwer heard his own voice speaking on the line, "It's me who you want, not Ron or Rufus." The voice changed to a different tone, "Do you know why I can't hear any of those things, Danny? Because right now, the Pre-cogs can't see a thing." And then there came a sharp sound that resembled a bang.

Witwer could say nothing as he tried to gather his thoughts about what had just been revealed to him. Then, the quite, fearful voice of Agatha spoke again, "Through danger or trouble she'll be there on the double. Stay strong. See your two new friends."

Witwer turned his frightened eyes to a worried Ron and Rufus. Witwer knew that his sudden change of attitude had caused the two to become concerned. The looks of worry and wonder on Ron and Rufus's face made Witwer feel slightly more comfortable working with them.

Mustering up enough courage to erase his look of fear, Witwer stated, waving them over to the door, "C'mon, let's go to the Norton Hotel."

END OF PART ONE 


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters from Kim Possible or "Minority Report", although I do claim Trisha Goodwin as my own, original character. All rights reserved to Disney and the creators of "Minority Report". No profit is being made off of this story._

**P/L:** Once again, Kim Possible answers a call to help save the world. But this time, her heroics lead her to the future where she has to help a future Pre-crime Chief as well as save lives in the process. To slow Kim's progress is an agent snoop named Witwer, a man bent on bringing the Pre-cop to justice. Will Kim save the day or will the Pre-cop be victim to a crime that he never committed?

**Minority Report13 janvier 2003**

PART TWO VIII. Get a Clue 

The Pre-crime cops had already been through the hotel room (in which Leo Crow was "murdered" in) by the time Witwer, Ron, and Rufus arrived. Gordon, the Pre-cop in charge of the situation, had been surveying the scene of the crime with disdain. So far, all evidence seemed to point directly to John Anderton being the murderer. After all, the crime had happened exactly the way the Pre-cogs had predicted.

Ron stood near the doorway, looking about at the scene. As much as Ron wanted Anderton to be innocent and Kim's hunch to be correct, Ron was starting to get the impression that the Pre-cogs were right about Anderton being a murderer. If Anderton hadn't been the murderer, Ron wondered, then why did the Pre-cop flee the scene of a crime and leave behind his gun?

Gordon passed unknowingly by Ron. Gordon had been watching Witwer patrol the crime scene but the naked mole rat perched upon Ron's shoulder distracted Gordon. The Pre-cop paused and looked at Ron with questioning, uncertain eyes.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Gordon demanded.

"I'm uh, with him," Ron stated, pointing at Witwer. "I'm helping to find the murderer in this crime."

"We already know who the murderer is," Gordon hissed. He glared accusingly at Ron and continued, "The problem is, no kids on the crime scene…"

"It's okay Gordon," Witwer said, looking up from the mound of pictures spread across the queen-sized bed. "The kid is with me." Witwer stated with a half-smile, "And the kid has a name. His name is Ron Stoppable."

"Fine," Gordon growled, giving Ron a slight nod. Gordon still disliked Witwer. The snooty Federal agent had been the omen for trouble since the day he arrived, Gordon knew. The gum-chomping agent seemed to be too self-assured, over confident, and most of all, too self-righteous to ever make a valuable addition to the elite Pre-crime fighting department.

Then, as Gordon was looking about the room, he muttered, "We acted too late and now Anderton is on the run again. He took Agatha and now people can get away with murder because only Agatha can foresee future murders."

Gordon turned back to Witwer to see if the agent was listening. But, instead of Witwer listening to the Pre-cop, the agent was busy looking over the pictures; Witwer held an expression of someone in deep, meditative thought.

Looking up from the bed, Witwer glanced at Gordon and motioned him over with simple flick of his wrist. When Gordon, Ron, and Rufus were next to him, Witwer stated, "It doesn't make sense."

Gordon and Ron exchanged unsure glances. Witwer continued, noticing the trio's disbelieving, questioning look, "If you were a child killer, you took these pictures," Witwer waved at the pictures spread across the bed. Witwer then glanced up at Ron and Gordon, giving them an inquisitive stare, "Would you leave them out on the bed for anybody to find?"

Gordon shrugged, supposing, "Anderton might've found them…"

Witwer gave a soft smile and asked, "What kind of cop were you before this?"

Gordon replied, "Treasury agent; eight years." Gordon was unsure where Witwer was going with his questions.

"This would be your first actual murder scene?" Witwer questioned narrowly.

"Yeah."

"I worked homicide before I went Federal," Witwer stated with a small smile. "This," Witwer pointed at the pictures, "is what we'd call an orgy of evidence."

Taking off his glasses, Witwer asked Gordon, "Know how many orgies I had as a homicide cop, Gordon?"

"How many?"

Witwer, still looking at the pictures, walked away from the bed while tucking his glasses into his top right, breast pocket. Witwer stated flatly, "None."

Coming to Anderton's gun next to the broken pane of window, Witwer stared at the small, black gun and scratched his nose. Witwer turned a curious eye out the window and then glanced back at Gordon and Ron.

Witwer stated, "This was all arranged."

IX. Wrong Man 

A small white television inside of Lamar Burgess's den spoke quietly of the tragic incident at the Norton hotel. The news reporter spoke lowly, "Today we saw the first murder in the six years of the Pre-crime experiment."

Inside the house the telephone rang. Lamar Burgess stared at the television with a melancholic frown that was brought on by the anxious hours worrying about his friend, John Anderton. Lamar could care less that the phone was ringing. Lamar didn't want to have to answer anybody's call. But, at any case, Lamar knew that his wife, Celeste Burgess would answer the call and send the caller on his way.

Lamar turned his attention back to the reporter. The reporter continued, "Sadly enough, this failure was human. The protection team simply didn't get there in time to stop the murder. But the murder itself happened exactly the way the Pre-cogs predicted it would. I think…"

Just then Celeste came into the room. Lamar ignored his wife's concerned expression the reporter continued, "…today's event put a human face on the Pre-crime system."

Stopping behind the television, Celeste stated quietly, "Danny Witwer's on the phone. He says it's important." Celeste held the phone out to Lamar, still staring concernedly at him. Celeste inquired with concern, "Lamar?"

The reporter's voice carried through the stillness of the room, "Pre-crime has still successfully intervened…in hundreds of homicides…"

Lamar reluctantly took the phone. Lamar questioned in a weary voice, "What?"

Witwer's voice spoke clearly through the line, "There's something wrong. We're chasing the wrong man."

"What?" Lamar questioned, beginning to feel slightly panicky. He hoped that Witwer hadn't found more than what the agent had been searching for. And, Lamar thought, if Witwer did find more than evidence to Leo Crow's murder, the agent would have to be dealt with. Lamar looked up to Celeste and waved her away. If anything, Lamar certainly didn't want his wife to know about what was really going on inside the Pre-crime experiment.

Witwer continued, somewhat in a hurried voice, "I don't want to say over the phone. Meet me at Anderton's."

There was a click and then there was silence. Lamar shut his miniature phone, clutching it uncertainly in his hand. A slow sigh escaped Lamar's lips as he pondered his next action. For sure, Lamar knew, things were getting out of hand!

**X. Not an Echo**

Ron sat nervously on Anderton's white couch that was adjacent to Anderton's computer. Rufus sat perched on Ron's shoulders. Like his friend, Rufus was equally confused about the situation at hand.

Ron questioned out loud quietly, not wanting to attract Witwer's attention, "I wonder what the real story is." Ron glanced at Rufus as if the naked mole rat would supply him a response. Rufus simply shrugged, grunting his equal confusion.

Shifting his gaze from Rufus to Witwer, Ron saw the agent starting Anderton's computer. Ron questioned lowly, arching an eyebrow at Witwer, "I wonder what his real story is! I mean, from what Kim and Anderton said, it was Witwer who set this entire scheme up, to prove that Pre-crime has a human flaw."

Again Ron fell quiet as he pondered his question. His counterpart, Rufus followed suit, leaning against Ron's neck and lifting his pink chin with four black claws. Rufus then brightened, hopping up and down.

Ron looked quickly to his friend and inquired, "What is it Rufus? Do you know what is going on here?"

Rufus was about to squeak something out, but then his light faded and the mole rat lowered his head and shook his head. Ron gave a disappointed sigh, letting his head fall into the palm of his hands as Ron muttered under his breath, "Now I really don't know who to believe and who not to." Glancing back at Rufus, Ron whined quietly, "I just wished I knew what was going on here!"

Just then, Witwer's voice broke Ron's concentration. Witwer stated, "In due time, kid, all shall be revealed."

"But I want to know now!" Ron exclaimed, surprised at his own sudden outburst.

"I wish I knew too," Witwer replied, giving Ron a half-smile. Witwer then turned back to Anderton's desk and began fiddling with unknown objects on the desk. Turning back to give Ron another half-smile, Witwer chuckled, "C'mon Ron, I know you want to ask me what I am doing chasing John Anderton, right?"

"Perhaps," Ron replied smartly.

Witwer laughed, "I can see that you're a great asset to your friend, Kim Possible." Witwer came over to Ron; an object was hidden in the agent's hand. Sitting on the couch next to Ron, Witwer revealed the hidden object to Ron. The object was a small, black, plastic cylinder. Witwer asked Ron, "Do you know what this is Ron?"

"Um," Ron breathed, looking down at the curious object Witwer was showing him. Rufus gazed down at the object with curiosity. Not seeing exactly what the object was, Rufus crawled down Ron's arm and came up to the object.

"I'd be careful, Rufus," Witwer warned the rodent gently. "This is a drug inhaler. The remaining chemicals in there wouldn't affect us, but I couldn't really say the same thing for a small creature such as yourself."

Rufus backed away from the object. Ron looked from the inhaler up at Witwer and inquired, "This is why you've been chasing Witwer?"

"Well, yes," Witwer confessed. "At least, that's what I originally thought we were chasing him after." Witwer noticed Ron and Rufus's confused looks. Witwer explained, "I was snooping about this place when I came across these drug inhalers. I thought, 'hey, this could be a potential hazard for Pre-crime fighting. I need to investigate this further', and so I did. I didn't know, at the time when I met up with Anderton again, that he was already on the run from other Pre-crime cops.

"When I confronted Anderton about his use of drugs while in an elevator, he held a gun up to my neck and told me to stay away from him. I was still convinced that Anderton was merely reacting to what I had recovered. When the alarm went off and Anderton's panic increased, I then realized what the real mission was."

Ron inquired, "So what now? What are you chasing Anderton for?"

Witwer gave a soft chuckle, "I'm not chasing him anymore. There's no need to. Anderton's an innocent man and I have no interest in chasing a man who committed no crime."

"But what about Leo Crow's death?" Ron inquired. "Didn't the Pre-cogs predict that Anderton would kill him?"

"Indeed, they did," Witwer nodded. "But the one thing that the Pre-cogs didn't expect was Anderton to change the course of his future, and thus prove the Pre-cogs as well as the experts wrong. And he did." Raising the inhaler to where he could see it clearly, Witwer smiled, "Anderton's a smart guy. He knows that he would never commit murder, even if the person was the one who killed his child. Perhaps, Anderton would be nearly driven to kill the person but the mere fact of wanting to see justice in action would stop him."

"How do you know all this?" Ron inquired.

"I don't know," Witwer replied. He gave a small laugh, lowering the inhaler. Witwer chuckled, looking at Ron, "Just a hunch I guess. Trade secrets I learned when I went Federal." Witwer thought for a bit, thinking. Then, reaching inside of his pocket, Witwer pulled out a small rectangular shaped object that was smaller than the palm of his hand.

Witwer stated to a confused Ron, "This is a tape recorder. I want you to record the entire conversation I have with Lamar and don't stop recording even after we're finished."

"Why's that?" Ron inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Witwer gave a small sigh while reaching back into his pocket. When Witwer drew out his hand again, Witwer was holding his rosary that he kept with him at all times of the day. Bringing the rosary up to his lips, Witwer gave the cross a gentle kiss. Then, lowering his head, Witwer rested his head on his hands and took a deep breath.

Watching the agent with concern, Ron supposed, "Oh, I see. It's that bad, isn't it?"

**XI. Conspiracy Theory**

Kim and Anderton studied the information Agatha was giving out through the computer. Anderton had been copying the information onto another disk and watching the scene unfolding on the computer screen. But the action on the screen seemed to be different than normal viewing. It was almost as if the footage was being played backwards.

Anderton asked Kim, "Does this appear to be copying over, backwards?"

"It appears that way," Kim replied, studying the screen. She thought for a couple seconds before declaring, "This would make more sense if it was playing in normal format."

"This is still the murder of Anne Lively," Anderton stated in a calm, but weary voice. "But it looks to have more information on it than on the other files taken from Containment and Arthur and Dashnell."

Kim smiled at Anderton, "It was a great idea to download information directly off of Agatha, Mr. Anderton! You said that Agatha was the only Pre-cog who could function on its own and what a better way to solve a murder mystery than to go back to its original source!"

Anderton gave a slight laugh. Then he asked, turning to Kim, "How do you think your boy Ron is doing back in the Pre-crime lab?" Kim gave a quiet laugh. Anderton prodded gently, chuckling a bit, "Do you think he and Rufus are keeping a good eye on Witwer?"

"Knowing them," Kim chuckled. "Witwer is already long gone and it's probably them who are tied up. But, at any rate, I should be hearing from them soon."

Then, as if on cue, Kim's Kimmunicater sounded its melodic ring. Plucking her phone out of her pocket, Kim greeted, "Kim here."

"Kim," came Ron's shaky voice and face.

Seeing Ron's quivering and fearful look, Kim immediately became worried. Kim quickly inquired, "Ron? What's wrong? Are you alright? Where's Witwer?"

"I'm fine and Witwer's here," Ron stated.

"But where are you, Ron?" Kim demanded in an urgent, concerned voice.

"Anderton's house," Ron told Kim in a quiet, hushed voice. Taking a deep breath, Ron spoke quietly, "Something's about to happen and it's not good. We need you to come over right away!"

"Ron," Kim started to say, but just then Ron's link disappeared. Kim continued to call out, "Ron! Ron!" but no answer. Looking up at Anderton, Kim stated in an urgent voice, "Ron and Rufus need us! They're at your house!"

Anderton nodded, picking Agatha off the table. Setting the Pre-cog on her feet, Anderton inquired softly to the Pre-cog, "Do you see anything, Agatha?"

"See the fire escape," Agatha whispered. "That's where you're Ron and Rufus will be."

**XII. The Murder of Anne Lively**

Witwer walked towards Lamar (who had just entered Anderton's apartment). On Anderton's desk Witwer had earlier placed Anderton's gun. Picking the weapon up, Witwer walked over to Lamar and handed the gun over to his superior.

Witwer told his superior, "We recovered this from Leo Crow's hotel room."

Lamar took the small, black weapon. Giving a sad sigh, Lamar remarked, "I remember when I gave this to him back in Baltimore."

Witwer pointed to the seat behind Anderton's desk, "Please, Sir."

Sitting heavily down, Lamar looked patiently up at Witwer, stating, "Tell me what you have."

Witwer took a seat next to the computer. Putting in a small, circular disk, Witwer pointed at the screen and looked to Lamar. Witwer stated as images started appearing on the blank screen, "This is the murder of a woman named Anne Lively." Witwer watched the murder scene on the screen.

From the couch, Ron held the small recorder between the palms of his hands. Ron was nervous about trying to edge the truth out of Lamar. After all, Kim wasn't there to make sure things didn't get out of hand! And, without Kim, even Rufus (a usually stout little figure) was hiding in Ron's pocket in fear.

Lamar, watching the screen with vacant eyes, stated, "Yeah, John told me about this. You got this from containment?"

"Yes," Witwer replied. "This is from the twins, Arthur and Dashnell. Agatha's stream was missing." Then Witwer took the disk out of the computer. Taking out another disk, Witwer blew on it, clearing the dust off of it and put the disk inside the computer. Sitting back down again, Witwer stated, "Now this one is from the cyber parlor. Anderton downloaded this directly from Agatha. And Rufus Riley recorded it."

Witwer then began watching the screen again. The images of Anne Lively's murder seemed to match directly. There was almost no difference between the two video documents.

Giving a slight chuckle, Lamar commented, "It's the same Pre-vision."

Witwer stood up, remarking, "Not quite." Heading up to the screen, Witwer pointed at the water ripples. "Look at the surface wind across the water. Watch the ripples…moving away from the shore. Now the second image…" Witwer went back to the computer. "…this is the one from Containment." Witwer switched disks, continuing, "This is what Art and Dashnell saw."

Heading back to the screen, Witwer told Lamar, "Watch the ripples." Looking back to Lamar, Witwer remarked, "The wind has changed. The ripples…" turning back to the screen, "are moving the other way."

Witwer pointed at the moving ripples and then walked away from the screen. His eyes were locked on Lamar as Witwer continued, "This murder's taking place at two different times." Leaning on the computer desk, Witwer continued, "According to the sentry, Anderton was watching this at Containment right before he was tagged."

"Well, I know," Lamar replied slowly. "Anderton came to me, told me about the missing data stream." Lamar added a slight smile to his statement, "He was concerned that you might find it."

Witwer gave a small laugh, replying, "Well, he was right. I did find it. It was inside of Agatha the whole time." Witwer walked back over to the screen. Staring at the scene going on on the screen, Witwer asked, "So, the question is, why would someone want this erased from the data file?"

Raising his left hand and closing his eyes, Lamar stated in a quiet, patient voice, "Danny…listen, tell me what you're thinking."

Coming back over to the desk, Witwer stated, "I'm thinking that someone got away with murder."

Opening his eyes, Lamar tried to hide his panicky face. Lamar knew that Witwer was getting way too close on naming who the actual killer of Anne Lively was. To try and cover up his anxiety, Lamar inquired in an innocent voice, "But how?"

Witwer stated, sensing the nervousness in Lamar's voice, "Well, Jad told me sometimes the Pre-cogs see the same murder more than once."

"It's called an echo," Lamar cut in.

"Jad called it Pre-cog 'déjà vu," Witwer smirked.

Lamar stated, giving a lengthy sigh, "Well, we teach the techs to identify them and disregard them."

"Yeah but," Witwer gave a soft chuckle. "What if the technicians _thought_ he was looking at an echo? What if what he was really looking at was a completely different murder altogether?"

"I don't understand."

Witwer continued, picking up strength in his accusations, "All you'd have to do is hire someone to kill Anne Lively. Someone like a drifter, a neuron addict, someone with nothing to lose. Pre-crime stops the murder from taking place, haloes the killer, takes him away. But then, right then, someone else, having reviewed the prevision and dressed in the same clothes, commits the murder in the exact same way."

Pointing at the screen, Witwer looked at Lamar, licked his lips, and continued, "Technician takes a look, thinks he's looking at an echo." Witwer waved his hand in front of his face slowly. "Erases it."

Witwer then gave Lamar a steely glare before turning back to the screen. Witwer gave a soft scoff, remarking, "Of course, it would have to be someone with access to the Pre-visions in the first place. Someone fairly high up."

Lamar knew that Witwer had found him out. Judging by the agent's cold, accusing eyes, Lamar knew that it was only a matter of time before the agent leaked word out to the public.

"You can't prove a damn thing!" Lamar hissed angrily.

Witwer gave a small smile, chuckling, "Oh, I think I can."

"How can you?" Lamar questioned, forcing a laugh. "You and your kid friend don't have any proof!"

Witwer gave the director a cold glare, trying to give the impression that there was no evidence whatsoever to convict Lamar Burgess of any crime.

Lamar saw the look of distress in the agent's eyes and chuckled, "Oh, so you don't have any written or documented proof, now do you?"

Ron, standing up, stated loudly, "Yes!"

Lamar and Witwer quickly looked to Ron. Lamar saw the tiny black conference recorder in Ron's hands. A sadistic smile spread across Lamar's lips as the director turned to Witwer and gave the now truly distressed agent a cunning smile.

Ron, seeing the error he had made, quickly added, "I mean, no!"

"Too late," Lamar hissed, standing. In his hands, Lamar held Anderton's black pistol. He aimed it at Ron, demanding harshly, "Hand over that conference recorder and perhaps I'll let you live."

Witwer, thinking quickly, stated, "Why kill him? He's just a decoy?"

Lamar turned to give Witwer a questioning stare. Witwer continued, nodding at Ron, "He doesn't have the real conference recorder." Witwer took a quick, deep breath before boldly stating, "I do." Witwer pulled out Anderton's drug inhaler. The way in which Witwer was holding the inhaler the common eye it would appear to be another miniature conference recorder.

Lamar looked from Ron to Witwer, unsure of whom to believe. Finally, Lamar hissed, "Boy, give me that recording device."

Witwer cut in, making eye contact with Ron, "Ron, get yourself and Rufus out of here. Use the fire escape. Be quick about it."

Ron then began slinking towards the fire door, fully aware of Lamar following his every move with Anderton's gun. Rufus, trembling with fear, dove inside of Ron's shirt pocket and remained hidden in the dark pocket. Ron gave Rufus a friendly pat to assure both of their confidence.

To Lamar, Witwer hissed, "Ron knows nothing of Pre-crime or even what is going on here. He is from the past and thus he could care less what goes on here. But I do know what's going on here. It's me who you want, not Ron or Rufus." Stepping backwards towards the door, stating in a low voice, "So leave them out of it."

Lamar gave an angry growl and fired the gun at Ron. But Witwer was quick and stepped in between the bullet and Ron.

**XIII. Psychic Truth**

Anderton kept his eyes trained on the road as he made his way through the bustling traffic along the Mag-Lev, the magnetic network of roads used for future travel. Even though speeding was almost impossible, Anderton managed to keep an ever so increasing rate of speed on his Lexus.

Next to Anderton sat Kim Possible. The teenage super-hero was busy talking on her visual cell phone with Wade. Anderton heard Kim discussing with the boy genius, "No Wade, I don't think I'll be able to make it in time for cheerleading practice! I'm really up to my pom-poms in this case! I would really appreciate it if you could somehow get a hold of my dad or mom so that way they could call my coach to let my team know that I can't make it."

Kim went silent for a couple seconds before continuing, "Oh, don't worry! I'm going to try my hardest to get back in time though!" Kim then said, "Oh thanks Wade, you're the best!"

Then Kim closed her cell phone. Anderton, giving a slight smirk, inquired, "Missing something important back in your world Kim Possible?"

"Yeah, school, cheerleading," Kim stated with a sigh. "If only my team knew how difficult it is trying to help people while doing homework, attending classes, and making it in time for cheerleading practice! Then perhaps maybe Bonnie would get a clue and stop trying to make me out as a villain!"

Anderton smiled comfortingly, "I don't know if this will help any, but I don't believe that there isn't anything that you can't do, Kim Possible."

"Aww, thank you!" Kim smiled gratefully.

Just then, the voice of Agatha broke in. Agatha's voice was full of fear and agony as she cried, "…'because right now, the Pre-cogs can't see a thing.'…'you're wrong,'…' I may not be able to, but I know someone who can.'"

Agatha then fell into fitful sobs as she began trembling in fear. Kim turned in her seat to look at the Pre-cog. Kim inquired gently, "Agatha, dear, who's death are you predicting?"

Agatha, gazing vacantly at the back of Kim's seat, replied in a voice similar to Ron's, "'Yes…I mean, no…"

Kim knew that that expression belonged to Ron. Giving a startled gasp, Kim cried, "We've got to move faster Anderton! Ron is in definite trouble! I think Witwer is going to kill him!"

Anderton nodded, but said with a sigh, "This thing only goes one speed and that's the speed limit." Giving Kim an assuring smile, Anderton said, "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it."

Just then, Agatha gave another cry and exclaimed, "'You saved my life, Mr. Witwer…but why?'…'Take care kid…'"

Kim and Anderton exchanged curious, questioning looks.

XIV. Silence 

Witwer staggered backwards a couple steps. He had hardly felt the bullet penetrate his skin in the middle of his right chest. The fresh wound sent a flood of crimson blood that began rapidly spreading across Witwer's white dress shirt. The blood traveled freely down Witwer's chest and pooled in the palm of Witwer's hand as the agent felt where the bullet had struck him.

Witwer continued backing towards the door with Ron and Rufus right behind him. Witwer asked Ron between startled pants, "Hey, kid, are you alright?"

"We're fine," replied Ron in a quaky voice. He and Rufus, through all their missions together, had never actually seen someone shot before. And what had amazed Ron even more was Witwer's sacrifice that he had made in order to ensure Ron and Rufus's safety.

Witwer reached out to door handle and gripped the golden knob firmly. Witwer was going to free Ron and Rufus from their captivity in Anderton's house. And, with any luck or perhaps a miracle, Witwer thought, Kim Possible and John Anderton would be outside to lend a helping hand. "But regardless," Witwer thought silently and determinedly, "This kid and his pet rat need to get out of here safely."

Another bang sounded through the room. Witwer gave a small cry of pain as he felt the round strike his hand. Like the first shot, blood began flowing out of the wound. But in this injury, there was less of the crimson fluid. The blood traveled down Witwer's hand that was still clutched to the doorknob. Then, the blood began dripping steadily into a small pool on the floor.

Lamar, edging closer to the two, stated in a malicious, dark tone, "Do you know what I hear?" Lamar pointed upwards, still keeping a steady glare on Witwer. There was a long pause that was filled with an uneasy silence that was mixed with Witwer's short, raspy pants. Lamar continued, "Nothing. No footsteps up the stairs; no hovercraft out the window, and no clickety-click of little spyders."

There was another brief pause. Lamar inquired with a slight, cunning smile, "Do you know why I can't hear any of those things, Danny?" Witwer simply glared at Lamar. The director continued in a low voice, "Because right now, the Pre-cogs can't see a thing."

"You're wrong," Witwer growled, trying to fight off his decreasing strength. Using what little energy he had left, Witwer twisted the doorknob and opened the door wide enough for Ron and Rufus to escape. Witwer covered the two's escape by using his body as a protective shield against any more fire from Lamar.

Lamar hissed through a chuckle, "You know that I can easily catch up with them and take back what is rightfully mine." Lamar watched Witwer fall against the door, closing it. Giving a sniff of annoyance, Lamar continued, "Your death will have been all for nothing. You can't stop what is going to happen."

Witwer collapsed to the ground, sliding against the door as he fell to the carpet. Giving a slight chuckle, Witwer replied, "I may not be able to stop you, but I know someone who can." Witwer added in a dark growl, "_And she will_."

XV. The Fourth Person 

Ron stumbled out the door and onto the fire escape. Reaching in his pocket, Ron pulled out a trembling Rufus. Ron gave the naked mole rat a friendly, comforting pat and spoke quietly, "Don't worry Rufus, everything's going to be okay."

Reaching into his other pocket, Ron pulled out the mini black, tape recorder that Witwer had given them to record the entire collection of evidence. Ron stared at the device, amazed at the importance that such a small device could hold. Right behind him, the door suddenly closed. Ron, glancing over at Rufus, stated, "We need to get this to K.P. and Anderton before it's too late."

"Ron!" a familiar voice called out.

"K.P.?" Ron inquired, looking out at the D.C. skyline. He couldn't see her!

"Over here!" Kim exclaimed from Ron's left side.

Ron, turning to his left, saw Kim in Anderton's red Lexus. Ron inquired, pointing at the car in surprise, "How did you get that way up here?"

"No time to explain," Kim replied. She motioned for Ron and Rufus to get into the car. Kim stated, "You called a little while ago about Witwer. Where is he?"

"He's still in there," Ron replied, pointing back inside Anderton's house. Rufus hopped off Ron's shoulder and dashed inside of the red Lexus. Ron followed suit. Hopping into the car, Ron continued, "Lamar is the one behind Anderton's framing and he's also behind Anne Lively's murder. When Lamar tried to kill Rufus and I, Witwer stepped in and took the bullet himself."

Anderton, overhearing Ron's comment about Witwer, thought to himself, "So it was Danny Witwer whom Agatha was referring to as being the fourth member to help solve this case!"

Ron turned to Kim and inquired in a panicky voice, "I thought no one dies in our episodes, Kim! They only get big boo-boos!"

"No one has died and no one will die," Kim replied with determination in her voice. Looking to Anderton at the steering wheel, Kim asked, "Ready to save the day, Anderton, and put the real murderer behind bars?"

"I'm all about it," Anderton smiled.

Kim told Ron, "Get in the car Ron! We're going to save the day!"

**XVI. Kim to the Rescue**

Lamar made his way over to Witwer. The director could see the bloodstain on Witwer's white shirt growing larger. Through Witwer's looks of near-death and utter hopelessness, Lamar could still see the fire raging in Witwer's eyes as the agent struggled to remain conscious in order to protect Ron, Rufus, and the mission. Lamar sensed Witwer's understanding of his own sacrifice that he had made in order to protect more human lives.

By now Witwer was coughing up blood and slowly fading into non-existence. But still, Witwer managed to keep a steely glare on Lamar. A jolt of pain ran through Witwer's chest and he shivered at the sudden coldness he was feeling. As much as he didn't want to, Witwer felt himself slipping away.

Wearily, Witwer reached into his pocket and brought out his rosary. Giving his treasure a sad, melancholic frown, Witwer kissed the rosary faithfully. Then, he felt someone's presence in front of him. Raising his eyes, Witwer saw Lamar standing in front of him. It was then that Witwer knew that his time was over; he was done.

Clutching his rosary tightly in his bloody hand, Witwer mumbled, "I'm sorry Trisha…"

Lamar chuckled and aimed the gun at Witwer and fired the last shot.

But, seconds prior, Ron had entered the room and fired the stun-gun at Lamar, knocking the director away from Witwer. And, in the process of knocking the director down, Ron also halted the bullet's path. Like Lamar, the bullet was flung harmlessly back a couple feet.

"Nice save," Kim remarked with a smile, patting Ron on the back.

"Thanks," Ron smiled proudly. Ron watched Kim and Anderton rush towards Lamar and quickly wrestle the elderly man into custody. Hanging back a big, Ron gave a frown as he thought, "I sure hope we came in time to save Witwer."

Just then, there came a thunderous rumble. The rumble belonged to several pairs of jetpacks the Pre-cops had to travel around in. The Pre-cops landed on the fire escape just outside of Anderton's apartment. Fletcher and Gordon could be seen looking through the window at the scene going on inside.

Then, two other Pre-cops entered Anderton's room from Anderton's Lexus. The Pre-cops immediately went to help Kim and Anderton arrest Ron went to Witwer to see if the agent was alright. Ron tried getting the Pre-cops' attention in order to help the injured Witwer.

The two Pre-cops heading towards the captive Lamar noticed the barely conscious Witwer trying to crawl out of the doorway. The Pre-cops noticed how badly injured Witwer was and went to go help him. Scarlet liquid lay heavily in the area around the badly wounded agent, furthering the sense of urgency and immediacy in Witwer's injuries.

The injured agent winced with every movement he made (even breathing) as the sharp, stinging pain in both his arm and his chest made its way through Witwer's body. Witwer felt a throb pounding his head and momentarily blacked out from the pain's intensity, collapsing to the ground. When Witwer opened his eyes a couple seconds later, Witwer discovered that he was being carefully dragged towards the couch. Again, Witwer felt his mind go numb with dizziness and thus fainted for the second time.

Gordon came up next to Anderton. Anderton glanced at Gordon with an unsure, uncertain look. To reassure his old friend, Gordon gave a small smile and stated, "It's alright Anderton." Anderton gave Gordon a questioning stare. Gordon continued, smiling, "We got a red ball and a brown ball. The red one said 'Witwer' and the red one said 'Lamar'."

"But how did you know to come here?" Anderton inquired curiously. Kim glanced up from helping the other Pre-cops secure Lamar.

Gordon continued, "Over at the Norton Hotel, the last thing Witwer told us was that he was going to your apartment to show Lamar something. At that time, we didn't know what Lamar was going to do until we got back to the Pre-crime lab."

Kim, stepping forward, inquired, "But how did the Pre-visualization work in the Pre-crime lab when all the Pre-cogs weren't there?"

Gordon gave a slight shrug. Anderton and Kim looked at Agatha, who simply gave a small smile and turned away from the trio. Kim then turned back to Lamar and stated slowly, "So you were going to kill Witwer because he knew something."

Lamar gave Kim a steely glare but said nothing. Kim continued, an idea suddenly coming to mind, "And because Witwer knew something, you were going to kill him and Ron as well! You figured that the Pre-cogs couldn't see anything so that's why you allowed yourself to come up here and be led through this discussion with Witwer! And then, when he revealed to you your worst fears, you tried to eliminate the source!"

Kim suddenly gave a small gasp as she suddenly discovered the answer to Anderton's question of being set-up for murder. Kim stated, looking accusingly at Lamar, "And Anderton was right on track with the Anne Lively case that Witwer later picked up! You tried to kill Ron and Witwer because they knew too much about that case! When you found out that Anderton was getting closer to the truth of the Anne Lively case you decided to eliminate him permanently from the picture because you knew that when Anderton was caught for 'murder', he would go to prison and never return."

Lamar hissed angrily, "That Anne Lively wanted her daughter back but I knew that without Agatha, none of the Pre-crime experiment would be around! So that's why I had to eliminate Anne Lively!"

Kim gave a gasp, realizing that Lamar was confessing his entire malefactions. Kim stated accusingly, "And when Anderton took up the case once more and came too close to the truth you decided to eliminate him too?"

"Yeah," Lamar growled deeply. "And the plan would have gone accordingly if it wasn't for you stinking kids!" Lamar then gave a short laugh, stating, "But the Pre-cogs' pre-visualization still works! They still managed to predict the murder of Danny Witwer! So the system still works and there's no flaw!" Lamar gave another short, insane laugh. Lamar continued, looking at an unhappy Ron and Rufus, "You can file that in your report kid!"

"Oh go have yourself a future burrito," Ron scoffed, waving his hand absently at Lamar. Ron didn't care how insulting Lamar was because Ron knew that Lamar was going to prison for murder and future justice had been served.

The Pre-cops then took Lamar away, leaving Anderton, Kim, Ron, and Rufus alone in the disturbed apartment. The house fell into an awkward silence.

Then finally, Anderton broke the silence. Offering his hand to Kim, Anderton thanked, "I wanted to thank you Kim Possible for helping me out on this case. I am always in your debt."

"No biggy," Kim smiled, nonchalantly waving her hand at Anderton. She laughed, "_So_ not the drama!"

Anderton turned to Ron and Rufus, giving them a smile. Anderton smoke in a friendly manner, "And I definitely want to thank you two, for being so brave to stay with Witwer the entire time and make sure that he didn't get on my back. I really appreciated that."

Ron gave a slight nod, stating, "It's all in a day's work, you know how it goes." Then Ron thought of another idea that he had wanted to say but didn't have enough confidence to speak his mind. Ron spoke up, "You know, Witwer was just doing his job; as did we all. Witwer had been sent from the F.B.I. to research the Pre-crime experiment and see if he could find a flaw…and he did!"

Ron began slowly pacing the room, taking a serious tone of voice that he rarely used, "And of course, Witwer did find the flaw…and, it was like he had said before, it was a human flaw. But you know, Witwer was just doing his job and he was doing it to the best of his ability! He's just a good natured fellow like you and I. I think we should cut some slack on the name-callings from now on. We need to realize that people are simply doing their job by being arrogant and pompous!"

Anderton snorted a laugh while Kim remarked with surprise, "Wow, is this Ron Stoppable whom I have been listening to?"

Ron blushed, "Well, don't expect that light to stay on for much longer! I have a reputation to uphold!" Ron turned to his pal, Rufus, and asked, "Isn't that right, Rufus?"

Rufus gave a nod and an agreeing squeak.

While Ron and Rufus were engaging in playful conversation, Kim turned to Anderton and said, "Well, we best be getting going now."

"See you later Kim Possible," Anderton smiled. Agatha gave a small smile and waved at Kim.

Then, the Kimmunicater gave its typical ring. Kim signaled Ron and Rufus over to her. Answering the phone with her typical greeting, Kim said, "Wade, we're ready to come home."

"Already on top of that, Kim," Wade smiled. He hit a couple buttons on his computer before giving Kim a broad grin.

In a couple seconds with a brilliant flash of white, Kim, Ron, and Rufus vanished from the room and back to the past.

**END OF PART TWO**


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters from Kim Possible or "Minority Report", although I do claim Trisha Goodwin as my own, original character. All rights reserved to Disney and the creators of "Minority Report". No profit is being made off of this story._

**P/L:** Once again, Kim Possible answers a call to help save the world. But this time, her heroics lead her to the future where she has to help a future Pre-crime Chief as well as save lives in the process. To slow Kim's progress is an agent snoop named Witwer, a man bent on bringing the Pre-cop to justice. Will Kim save the day or will the Pre-cop be victim to a crime that he never committed?

**Minority Report13 janvier 2003**

PART THREE 

**XII.** **The Aftermath/End Titles**

ANDERTON:

_In two-thousand fifty-four, the six year Pre-crime experiment was abandoned. All prisoners were unconditionally pardoned and released, although police departments kept watch on many of them for years to come. _

_Agatha and the twins were transferred to an undisclosed location, a place where they could find relief from their gifts, a place where they could live out their lives in peace._

KIM POSSIBLE:

_As for Ron, Rufus, and I, well, we returned back to our own time and continued fighting crime in our usual fashion as well as take care of homework and practice cheerleading. By the way, yes, I did make it home in enough time to make it to cheerleading practice._

ANDERTON:

_I recently remarried my wife, Lara, and we are expecting a son in the near future. _

Anderton looks at Kim and smiles

_I guess that's it for now. Nothing else to talk about._

KIM POSSIBLE:

_Ah, well, we forgot to mention one person._

ANDERTON:

_Do we really have to? I mean, we're all good friends now, but still…_

KIM POSSIBLE:

_I won't be too long! _laughs_ Anyways, Danny Witwer, yes, you thought he died now didn't you? Well, just when you were about to panic, I come in to save the day, _

ANDERTON:

_Once again…_

KIM POSSIBLE:

_Anyways…_'s' resembles a 'hiss' _Remember when I said that "no one dies in my shows, they just get really big boo-boos"? Well, I'm so glad you paid attention! Then that should have saved you a lot of unneeded anxiety and stress!_

_Danny Witwer made a full recovery of his injuries. Within three months, Witwer married his fiancé, Trisha, and the two are happily living together near the Washington D.C. area where Witwer has become regular police officer. _off camera Kim yells to someone within_ You rock Mr. Witwer!_

Witwer replies in a muffled voice from being in the back studio _Thanks K.P.!_

ANDERTON:

_Well Kim, I guess that just about sums it all up. Thanks for coming to help me and perhaps someday our paths will cross again!_

KIM POSSIBLE:

_Yes, sometime in the future…_

Kimmunicater beeps

Oh yeah…

I'm your basic average girl,

and I'm here to save the world.

You can't stop me cuz I'm, KIM POSSIBLE!

There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know  
that I am on my way, (know that I am on my way).

Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble,

if you just call my name, KIM POSSIBLE!

Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me.

When you wanna page me its so easy.  
Whenever you need me baby,

Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me.

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when).

I will be there for you 'til the very end (til the very end).

In danger or trouble I'm there on the double,

you know that you always can call Kim Possible.

You can always count on me

When it gets dark I'll help you see

I will help you find your way (help you find your way)

If ya just call my name

Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me.

When you wanna page me its so easy.  
Whenever you need me baby,

Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me.

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me


End file.
